Project:Chat/Logs/14 July 2018
00:28:48 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 00:54:02 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 00:54:30 Hello? 00:56:52 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:04:11 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:20:14 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:20:16 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:26:16 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:28:32 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:28:35 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:34:35 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:59:58 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 02:00:01 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 02:08:34 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 02:50:40 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 02:51:54 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 02:56:15 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 03:49:03 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 03:54:32 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 04:27:58 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:45:21 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:56:01 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 06:01:28 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 07:02:42 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 07:08:00 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 07:11:43 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 07:11:52 Hello? 07:11:59 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 07:12:47 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 07:18:14 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 07:21:43 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 07:21:46 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 07:27:58 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 08:45:54 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:46:08 Star lord dies in infinity way when thanos snaps 08:46:16 Drax and groot and mantis die too 08:46:34 Gamora gets killed because thanos pushed her off a cliff from vormir to get the soul stone from redskull 08:46:43 He kills loki forever. 09:12:17 https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:The_Most_epic_concept_in_history11%211 09:12:30 should i change this to "Fanon: A monstrous page." 09:13:06 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 09:45:26 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 09:46:17 Hello? 09:46:27 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" h 09:47:50 So todays the first day my BF's gone. 09:47:57 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 09:48:17 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 09:48:48 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 09:49:21 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 09:50:13 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 09:51:53 mk 09:59:23 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:01:26 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:06:52 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:12:29 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:19:31 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:19:34 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:22:21 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:28:20 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:31:06 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:31:41 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:32:11 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:39:46 -!- VerxURANIUM has joined Special:Chat 10:39:54 hi 10:40:47 -!- VerxURANIUM has left Special:Chat 10:52:45 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:58:14 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 11:53:57 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:54:48 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 11:55:08 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:59:48 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 11:59:51 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:01:17 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 12:06:02 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:09:17 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 12:09:24 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:09:54 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 12:09:57 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:10:27 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 12:10:29 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:11:10 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 12:11:23 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:11:53 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 12:12:27 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:12:57 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 12:13:09 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:13:39 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 12:14:28 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:14:58 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 12:15:04 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:17:18 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 12:17:23 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:17:31 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:20:46 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 12:21:07 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:23:53 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 12:31:20 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:36:38 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Hi 12:36:47 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Saw a therapist? 12:37:46 No. 12:37:48 who 12:37:51 I'm feeling really great today! 13:11:10 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Yay!!! 13:11:15 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Let's celebrate! 13:31:51 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:32:12 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Hi 13:32:22 Hey 13:32:29 Back from playing osu 13:34:46 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" K 2018 07 14